1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications interfaces and, in particular, to improved RJ jacks for providing patching.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communications systems, such as systems which employ packet switch technology for data and voice transmissions, there is a need to be able to connect, route, and patch various system elements. For example, the POTS (plain old telephone service) equipment and line servicing a given customer may need to be connected to telephony network element (TNE), to provide telephone service to the customer. The connection between two elements or pieces of equipment may be referred to as a circuit or path. There is often a need to patch in different or additional equipment, for example to provide DSL (digital subscriber line) service to a customer, or to replace current equipment such as a hub with different equipment.
DSX (digital signal cross-connect) modules and systems can be used for interconnection and patching purposes in a communications system. DSX products are used to connect one piece of digital telecommunication equipment to another, simplifying equipment connections and providing convenient test access and flexibility for rearranging and restoring circuits. DSX panels are available in numerous configurations and sizes to fit a wide variety of applications. The traditional DSX functions are patch, test, monitor, and cross-connect. DSX and other applications may employ conventional 310 or Bantam style telecommunications jacks (sometimes referred to as Bantams or Bantam jacks).
At T1 (1.544 Mbps) or E1 (2.048 Mbps) rates, DSX-1 panels connect network equipment such as office repeater bays, channel banks, multiplexers, digital switches, loop carriers, and loop switches. At the T3 (44.736 Mbps) rate, DSX-3 panels provide terminations for the high-speed (DS3 rate) side of the M13 multiplexers, and the low speed (DS3 rate) side of the digital radio and fiber-optic systems. The backbone of the digital network in North America incorporates the DS1, DS1C, and DS3 signal rates. A variety of equipment within telephone company sites, and increasingly at customer locations, interface at these signal rates. This equipment typically includes various multiplexers, channel banks, office repeaters, and digital switches. The key element interfacing the equipment is the DSX hardware. This allows for the termination, cross-connection, and access of the digital signal.
Referring now to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art cross-connect configuration 100 using a dual or a single monitor Bantam IN/OUT circuit slice. This shows a standard approach to provide the TNE service using a DSX in a cabinet, e.g. basic telephony service. In configuration 100, the subscriber POTS circuit is cross-connected to the TNE. In general, the connection between two elements by way of a circuit or path may be a direct interconnect or a cross-connection, as will be appreciated. Two independent Bantam jacks (slice A) are used to terminate the POTS equipment at the TNE. Unlike traditional DSX circuits, this example involves only one pair of wires, not two. The cross-connect is accomplished by wire wrapping the jumper wires to the cross-connect pin field, as illustrated. Separate Bantam jacks (for dual monitoring MON/IN, MON/OUT or single monitoring MON/OUT) are used to monitor the IN/OUT telephony signals.
FIG. 2 shows how the DSL equipment is added to the POTS line to provide the DSL service to the subscriber by patching the POTS DSX circuit (slice A) to a second DSX circuit (slice B) for the DSLAM. As shown, two patch cords are used to connect slices A and B together. Both patch cords in slice A open the cross-connect circuits that connects the IN (POTS) and the OUT (TNE) circuits to slice B, providing a path for both equipment cable IN and OUT termination field ports to slice B. A hybrid RJ48 cord is wire-wrapped to both cable termination fields on the rear of slice B and the RJ48 plug is connected to the Seicor splitter box. The splitter box provides a bifurcation feature that allows the POTS line to terminate at the TNE, and the DSL signals from the subscriber to terminate at the DSLAM.
To install such a system, a 56 circuit Bantam panel would have to be split into two groups of 28 circuits each. One group of 28 slices connects the POTS to the TNE. The other 28 slice group has 28 RJ48 hybrid cords wire-wrapped to the IN/OUT cable termination field ports. The RJ48 hybrid cords would be pre-connected with one end wire-wrapped to the cable termination field, and the other plugged into the splitter box. Therefore, one group of 28 slices is for the POTS-TNE cross-connect, and the other group of 28 slices is for the Splitter box and provide spares for future patching.
However, the use of DSX devices can be undesirable because of the complexity and expense of such devices (e.g., DS1 and DS3 cross-connect equipment). Moreover, using the configuration shown in FIG. 2 to provide patching can lead to wire congestion and unnecessary complexity. It can be difficult to selectively interconnect components and to provide patching. DSX systems are often used for interconnection purposes because they enable restoration or rollover of voice network equipment. Although rollovers do not occur frequently, the ability to perform rollovers are of critical importance to a service provider. The key DSX features that enable rollovers are the monitor (m) and patch (p) ports located at the front of a DSX circuit module. DSX systems also provide signal termination of all active systems. However, the presence of monitor taps in each circuit makes it difficult to attain high bit-rate in DSX systems.
According to the present invention, a connection switch jack has first and second sets of pins, and a set of spring contacts for connecting the first and second sets of pins when the spring contacts are in a normally closed position. The jack has a receptacle for receiving a plug having a plurality of plug contacts, wherein receipt of the plug connects corresponding plug contacts to selected pins of the first set of pins via the spring contacts and then moves the switch off of the normally closed position to break the contact between the first and second sets of pins.